Thermal spray systems are used in a wide variety of industrial applications to coat targets with coating material to modify or improve the properties of the target surface. Coatings may include thermal barrier coatings, hard wear coatings, ablative coatings, or the like. Thermal spray systems use heat generated electrically, by plasma, or by combustion to heat material injected in a plume, so that molten material propelled by the plume contacts the surface of the target. Upon impact, the molten material adheres to the target surface, resulting in a coating.